


Record Player

by bootybottombaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graphic descriptions of a stabbing, Horror, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Schizophrenia, interrogator Park Chanyeol, murderer Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootybottombaek/pseuds/bootybottombaek
Summary: Seoul’s most famed interrogator has his sanity broken by a schizophrenic blonde.
Kudos: 2





	Record Player

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song “Record Player” by Daisy the Great.

“Agent Park I just received a report from dispatch; Officer Kim has caught our mental ward escapee. Says he found him running through the forest on the other side of Brown Street. He described him as having blood all over his clothes, which were severely ripped. Sergeant Do wants you to interrogate him as soon as he arrives at the station.” Officer Lee says in an exhausted tone. They’ve been up for hours trying to catch this psychopath ever since they got the call from the local mental ward saying that one of their most ill patients had escaped. Panic had ensued quickly but after 8 hours, all of the officers were simply fucking tired. Chanyeol is just glad that they caught him. The patients name was Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. 21 years old, blonde, and schizophrenic. What a description.

“I’ll be waiting in my interrogation room then.” Chanyeol sighs before walking to the back room of the station, the plaque “Main Interrogation Quaters” big and bold on the steel door. He pushes the door open and walks to the single pieces of furniture in the white room; a table with a pole on the side to attach the handcuffs to, chairs on either side, and the switch toggling the one-sided mirror behind them. Flicking the switch one way would enable anyone inside of the room to see on the other side of the mirror. Flicking the switch the other way would make it so that only the people inside of the secret room behind the mirror would see the occupants of the interrogation room. This allowed for the criminals to respond without feeling under pressure and act in violence.

Chanyeol takes out his notebook and pen and waits, paying close attention to his facial features. He must act serious and firm if he’s to deal with this supposedly insane man. No mind games. He looks up from the table when Officer Kim’s voice comes through the unit’s communication radios on their uniforms. 

“You guys better prepare yourselves, he’s sick. He’s sick in the head and he’s creeping the fuck out of me“ He sounds shaken, Chanyeol observes. He somehow can’t wait to meet this man. About three minutes later, his radio crackles again, this time with the voice of Sergeant Do.

“Agent Park, we’re in the room and we can see you. Ready whenever you are. He’s supposed to arrive any minute now.” Chanyeol answers the mandatory “Copy that” and waits some more. The door suddenly opens and Kim walks in with a man not much shorter than him with his hands behind his back. 

“Sit down!” Kim shouts firmly. The man, Baekhyun, laughs and does as told, staring intently at Chanyeol, seemingly intrigued by this new man. The other officer proficiently restrains him so that his hands are now cuffed in front of him, attached to the pole on the table as the other two have a silent stare-off against each other. Baekhyun smiles a wicked smile but Chanyeol doesn’t so much as blink, not showing any vulnerability.

“I’ll be back later to get him when you’re finished Agent” Said man hums and watches his fellow officer leave the room.

“Let’s start off easy. What’s your name?” Chanyeol needed an idea of just how out of touch Baekhyun is of reality. Judging by the...eclectic...fashion this man had, Chanyeol didn’t have to guess very hard of how far. 

“Baekhyun, but most people call me crazy” a crazy laughter follows and Chanyeol gets chills. 

“And how old are you Baekhyun?” The piercing green eyes are starting to get to Chanyeol but if there’s anything he’s learned in academy, it’s to never empower the convicted.

“16 i think” Baekhyuns voice is oddly soothing, Chanyeol thinks as he writes in his notebook.

“So what year is it then?”

“Is it 2015?” He seems genuinely confused as he thinks to himself. Chanyeol also writes that down. He must have been entered into the ward in 2015. 

“I’m afraid to inform you but you’re incorrect. It’s 2020 and you are actually 21 years old” Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun gives a small attempt of running that through his brain but quickly gives up. Suddenly Baekhyun’s smile slowly creeps back onto his face. 

“That means I’m legal” Chanyeol sends him an unimpressed stare and begins his questions again. 

“What kind of things do you like Baekhyun?” The questions are slowly going to progress in importance. 

“I’ve got a record player that was made in 2014. One time I died my hair blue but it came out as a seasick sort of green. I like vintage clothes with rips in the knees, I pretend I scrape them while climbing in the trees. But sometimes all I’m doing is trying to convince myself I’m alive”Chanyeol’s pen is furiously gliding over the paper. His eyebrow furrows at the quick escalation within the answer. Baekhyun seems to be getting restless, staring at the one-sided mirror and tugging slightly at the cuffs. The interrogator quickly notices and stops writing immediately. He looks up, the green eyes are almost piercing now.

“Hey, calm down. I’m just asking you simple questions” Baekhyun seems to take that the wrong way because suddenly he’s frowning. 

“What do you mean simple questions? I don’t like when people question me. It makes me feel like I did something wrong, and I didn’t do anything.” Baekhyun is getting aggressive but Chanyeol knows he’s finally getting somewhere in getting the killer to admit to his actions. He goes for the “good cop” tactic.

“I’m sorry, I’m not accusing you of anything. Really I’m not. I just wanted to learn more about you as a person. That way we could be friends!” Chanyeol says with fake sincerity. Baekhyun seems aggravated and on edge but he nods anyways. 

“I like you, you’re not like most other people Mr. Interrogator” Baekhyun leans his head on his hands. A weakness was presenting itself for Chanyeol to exploit. But something about the killer was making him feel uneasy about this whole thing. 

“I’m glad you feel that way. Where are some places that you know of that we could hang out at?” Chanyeol masks the underlying question. 

“There’s a diner I really like but I haven’t been there in a really long time. Oh and yesterday I found a fabric store!” Baekhyun falls for the bait. The woman murdered was an employee at a fabric store in the downtown district. She was stabbed 17 times with fabric scissors and was dead by the time someone found her. Baekhyun just placed himself at the crime scene, but it’s not enough to convict yet.

“Do you know anything about a woman who was murdered at that exact shop exactly when you said you were there” Chanyeol’s tone is harsh and the sudden switch from good cop to bad cop has Baekhyun panicking.

“I didn’t do it! I didn’t kill her! I SWEAR I DIDNT! IT WASNT ME! I didn’t kill her and take her sewing things!” Baekhyun screams wildly. Chanyeol notices with wide eyes the different fake animal print sewing cloths safety pinned to his shirt. Baekhyun is crying psychotically but his eye contact never wavers. The interrogator feels dizzy. This deranged killer is getting to his head. But one last push is needed.

“Baekhyun. Tell me right now. Did you kill Mrs. Kim yesterday?” Chanyeol keeps his voice firm despite his sanity wavering. Baekhyun never looks away as he begins smiling, tears still streaking down his cheeks. 

“The bitch deserved it. I told her to give me her stuff and she refused. So I took her scissors and stabbed her until the bitch stopped screaming” His gaze has gone crazy and Chanyeol feels delirious as he takes in the unremorseful person in front of him. He catches himself staring into those eyes.

Chanyeol stands up abruptly and looks at the one-sided mirror. He clicks his radio on and frantically says “this is him there’s no doubt. Get him out of here. GET HIM OUT!” He’s hysteric at this point, the maniac finally affecting him. The steel door finally opens and Chanyeol stares into those crazed green eyes as 3 officers pry a screaming and crying Baekhyun out of his chair and into cuffs.

“Chanyeol! HELP ME CHANYEOL PLEASE! DONT LEAVE!” Baekhyun wails as the steel doors slam closed. Chanyeol slides to the floor and cries. He doesn’t even know why. Baekhyun had gotten inside of him and messed him up. Those eyes, that voice, him. Chanyeol slides his hands into his hair and grips it as he cries with despair. He can hear the commotion in the hallway as Baekhyun fights and screams. The toughest interrogator in all of the justice system has just been broken by a pair of emerald green eyes and a crazed killer.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! two posts in one day 😳 I’m on a roll. This is a little different than what I usually post but I figured I’d spice it up a bit. 
> 
> follow me on Twitter @bootybottombaek 🍓


End file.
